


Over It

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Iron Man, Tony Stark Defense Squad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: Tony may be over the Civil War, hint he's not, but his friends certainly aren't and they are going to protect him.





	Over It

It’s been a year since what the media is calling The Avengers Civil War, and Tony is done. He’s working to get the Rogue’s pardoned, and now they are returning to the states. Most important though, is that they are no longer Tony’s problem, he got them their pardon, and now he’s washing his hands of the whole situation. He will not be at the airport to greet them, because he does not care.

“Hey Tones, you okay there?” Rhodey asks, a gentle hand on his elbow startles Tony out of his thoughts, and he plasters on a smile for Rhodey.

“You know me Honeybear, I’m always okay.” Tony insists, Rhodey doesn’t look like he believes him.  Still, he doesn’t contest the statement, just pulls Tony into a tight hug. “Really Rhodey, I’m okay.” Tony assures, but he melts into the hug.

“Yeah, yeah, always okay. You want to go down to the lab?” Rhodey offers, and he looks at Pepper over Tony’s shoulder, there’s a promise of retribution in both their gazes. Tony nods against Rhodey’s shoulder.  “Then let’s go, Dum-E can show me the new tricks you’ve taught him.” Rhodey teases, and Tony pulls out of the hug, staying pressed against Rhodey’s side as they head to the elevator, one arm around Rhodey’s waist to help him balance.

“Just keep out of the way of the fire extinguisher, he loves it too much.” Tony warns. “Bye Pep!” He waves over his shoulder.

“Have fun you two!” Pepper calls after them, and waits for the elevator doors to close.  “Friday?” She asks, glancing up at the roof, as she gathers her papers.

“Yes Miss?” Friday replies, the AI keeps track of the Colonel, and Bosses progress towards the lab, meticulously filing away their location, since Siberia she has spent more processing power on ensuring her and the Boss are never disconnected.  

“All of The Rogues access has been revoked, to all Stark properties, correct?” Pepper asks, painted nails drumming against the marble counter top.

“Of course, Miss, I will not permit them to get anywhere near the Boss.” Friday replies. She will not allow Boss to come to harm at Rogers hands again. If she cannot handle them alone, Colonel Rhodes will.

“Good, and this restraining order certainly won’t hurt.” Pepper says, picking up her brief case, and heading for the elevator. “I’ll take it to them in person, just to be sure. Can you have Happy bring the car around?” She requests.

“Of course, Miss, best of luck.” Friday says, as the elevator shuts, Ms. Potts will certainly need it.

…

Pepper stands at the end of the runway, clipboard in hand, looking put together in a navy pantsuit. The Avengers exit the jet, joking with each other, as if their exile was just a vacation. It becomes Virginia Pott’s goal in life to wipe the smiles off their faces.

“Hello Ms. Potts, it’s nice to see you again.” Rogers greets, holding out a hand to her. “Where’s Stark?” She places the restraining order in his hand.

“Welcome back.” She says, voice cold as he takes the papers. “That is a restraining order barring you from getting within a thousand feet of Dr. Stark, or setting foot on any Stark or Stark Industries properties.” They all look confused. “This includes the Compound, the Tower, Stark Industries offices in New York, Paris, DC, etcetera, and the Avengers night club to name a few.” She lists off. “The properties are all listed on the papers of course, read them.” She narrows her eyes at all of them.

“What?” Clint asks, and Pepper smiles at him. Her goal has been achieved, none of them are smiling anymore, and Steve looks absolutely lost. Clint steps back as her gaze focuses on him.  

“Exactly what I said Barton. That is a restraining order, barring all of you from entering Stark Properties, or going near Dr. Tony Stark. It was filed due to the physical attacks on Dr. Stark during the Civil War.” She explains, and Clint opens his mouth to argue, she holds up a finger to silence him. “Due to the physical attacks in both Germany, and Siberia, Dr. Stark was hospitalized, and I filed for this restraining order.” She says, before he can start spewing accusations.

 “Why?” Sam asks, and Pepper doesn’t grace him with a reply.

“The so called Rogue Avengers are not welcome on Stark Property, or at any gala’s organized by Stark Industries or its affiliates.” She finishes.

“But, the compound was our home!” Wanda pitches in, outraged, and Pepper’s gaze focuses on her. The others step forward slightly as if to protect the witch.

“That’s interesting Ms. Maximoff, I thought it was a prison cell.” She replies, cold fury in her eyes, Wanda draws back slightly at the look. “But, more importantly, I don’t care.” Pepper continues, stepping forward. “I do not care if it was your home, you disrespected it, and you personally destroyed a part of it. You hurt Dr. Stark, and you are no longer legally allowed to set foot there.” Wanda’s eyes are wide.

“Now, Mr. Potts I don’t think you’re being fair.” Steve starts, placing a hand on her arm in an attempt to calm the situation. Pepper turns her cold gaze on him.

“Rogers, take your hand off me.” She says slowly, and he drops his hand like it burns. “I do not care about fairness Captain.” She spits the title like a curse word. “I do not care about you. But, I do care about making sure you pay for what you did to Dr. Stark, so enjoy being called Captain while it lasts. Rhodey and I have been making waves.” She threatens, turning her nose up at him. “Veterans aren’t happy when someone leaves a man behind, injured, beaten, and left in the cold Captain.” She turns to leave, while the others whisper.

“Ms. Potts!” Steve calls after her, and she pauses, giving him a chance to speak, a chance to apologize. “You seem like a level-headed woman,” He starts, and that is not an apology. “Where are we supposed to go now? Can’t you talk to Stark about the Compound?” He asks, as if the Rogue Avengers are lost puppies she should be helping find a home.

“Steven Grant Rogers, I do not know where you are supposed to go. I also do not care, provided that you are not on Stark Property.” She informs him, ignoring the way he opens his mouth to speak again. “Rogers, you seem to be operating under the mistaken impression that I care about your lives in the slightest. I do not. I do not care if you all wind up living under a bridge, nor do I care if you wind up dead. Quite simply, I am not capable of caring less about what happens to any of you as long as Dr. Stark is safe.” Steve looks ready to scold her, but Barton has the good sense to hold him back. Her heels click against the tarmac as she stalks away.

“Who the fuck did we piss off?” Bucky mumbles, watching the red headed picture of fury. “Can I go back in cryo? She’s fucking terrifying.”

…

Rhodey was not expecting to run into the Rogue Avengers during a trip to the pentagon, and he does not have the patience Pepper does when it comes to dealing with them. He is here to do his job, not deal with the Rogues and their issues.

“Colonel Rhodes!” Steve calls, rushing down the hallway after Rhodey. Rhodey maintains pace, deeming the false Captain beneath his recognition. “Colonel Rhodes, I need your help. The others, and I, we want to talk to Tony about letting us back in the Compound.” Steve explains.

“You couldn’t afford the electric bill, not to mention the price to rent a building that size.” Rhodey replies, hoping to put an end to this idiotic conversation.

“That’s why we need to talk to Tony.” Rogers explains, as if Rhodey is being obtuse. As if Tony should be expected to pay for their existence, Rhodey stops dead in his tracks waiting for Rhodey to turn to face him. He casually activates the armor glove in his watch.

“Listen Rogers, I am not sure where you and your friends got the idea that Tony Stark is responsible for paying for your existence. He’s not. You are not his children, and he is not legally or morally obligated to take care of you.” Rhodey says, tone dark. Steve glances at his armored hand nervously.

“We need somewhere to stay, we need the training facilities.” Rogers explains. Rhodey stares blankly at him waiting for a further explanation. Steve doesn’t continue. “So?”

“Sorry, I was waiting for you to explain why that would be my best friend’s problem.” Rhodey says, and Steve looks shocked. Rhodey steps around him, ready to go to his meeting with General Wilson. Steve’s hand darts out to grab his shoulder. “I’m glad you did that.” Rhodey says, pivoting on his heel to bring his armored hand down on Steve’s jaw with as much force as he can manage. “I was looking for an excuse to punch you.”  Steve drops like a rock.

“Why?” Steve mumbles, holding his jaw.

“You hurt my Tony.” Rhodey says, and there’s a mechanical hiss as he walks away, the exo-suit recalibrating as he shakes out his hand.

…

Peter’s been in the superhero game for a couple years now, he knows what he’s doing. And with Starks suit, and the emergency call feature, he’s as safe as he can be while fighting. God the suit, it’s amazingly flexible, and the way it’s enforced. It’s a technology wet dream, and Dr. Stark even helped him strengthen his webbing. Peter may still have a celebrity crush on the man. On the other hands, the celebrity crush he had on Rogers has completely dissipated. The leaked footage from the Hydra Base in Siberia made Peter sick.

“Spiderman, we can help!” The ex-Captain offers, leading his team into the middle of Peter’s fight, and getting bodily between Peter and Doc-Ock. Peter is painfully unimpressed.

“I don’t need your help.” Peter spits, as he vaults over the man shaped obstacle and webs two of Doc-Ock’s legs together. Steve moves in again, and the Doc manages to get free. The witch pins him in place.

“Son, don’t let your feelings about what happened get in the way of us helping you.” Steve scolds, and Peter and Doc-Ock both shoot him an incredulous look.

“This isn’t about what happened.” Peter informs him, webbing The Doc’s legs back together, and spinning him around. “It’s about you being the stupidest, most irritating, abrasive asshole, I have ever had the displeasure of meeting.” Peter spares a moment to web him, and arrow guy to a wall so he can focus on Doc-Ock.

“We just want to help.” Steve insists, ripping at the webbing, and managing to get one arm free. He sends the shield flying and it hits Peter, causing him to slide across the floor. The Doc attempts to make an escape while he’s distracted, and Peter webs his back yanking him backards as the Witch pushes him into a wall.

“Well stop, you’re just making my job harder.” Peter growls. He wraps the doc up in webbing as quickly as possible. “You, stay here until I can properly arrest you.” Peter orders him. The Doc is curious enough not to struggle too hard.

“He almost got away because you were too stubborn to allow us to help.” Steve insists, the picture of angry self-righteousness. He pulls his other arm free, and Peter webs it back to the wall.

“He almost got away, because your ass was in my way.” Peter stresses, getting right in the ex-Captain’s face. “I don’t want your help Rogers. I don’t need your help. More importantly I don’t like you.” He looks at the others. “Any of you. I think you’re obnoxious self-righteous assholes.” He turns back to Rogers. “You’re bullies. I would rather call my team, and wait then fight by your side.” Peter informs him, then he grabs Doc-Ock with his webbing, and heads out to turn him in to the cops.

…

A pair of blue eye’s meet his, and Tony throws his arms up a moment too late, the shield swings down towards his face. Tony sits bolt upright in bed, hands flying up to clutch at his racing heart. The image of red, white, and blue trapped behind his eyes. He takes a deep breath trying to get his heart rate under control.

“Boss, it is Saturday the 24th of Febuary, you are in the Tower. It is currently 32 degrees outside. The Rogues are in DC, not here.” Friday offers, as he gets his breathing under control. “I won’t let them near you.” She promises, and Tony nods.

“I need, I need to talk to Strange.” Tony mumbles, shoving the covers back. “Need to work on Rhodey’s legs.” He swings around, and stumbles out of bed.

“Boss, you completed Colonel Rhodes exo-suit two months ago.” Friday offers, and he hesitates for a moment, before continuing towards the door.

“Need to make it better Friday.” Tony says, he’s stopped at the doorway, by Rhodey. “Traitor, he mumbles shooting a glance towards the nearest camera.

“Hey Tones, I’m okay, we both are.” Rhodey assures, wrapping him up in a warm hug. Tony allows himself to be pulled into it. “You need lab time?” Rhodey asks, and Tony shrugs.

“Need to work on legs for you, call Strange.” Tony mumbles, tired. Rhodey smiles warmly at him, rubbing the genius’ back.

“You already did that Tones, if you have new ideas you can call Strange in the morning.” Rhodey offers. Allowing Tony to tug him down the hallway to the lab. They’ll watch a movie and relax.

…

“Hey, Stephan Strange right!” A familiar voice called. Stephan turned to find Clint Barton, and Wanda Maximoff walking towards him. He considers banishing them from the universe and being done with it, but he has a feeling that would be considered a gross misuse of magic.

“That would be me.” He concedes. wondering if maybe banishing himself is a better alternative.

“We’ve seen you with Stark on TV. talking about prosthesis.” Clint explains, and Strange groans. Working with Stark is a treat, but that doesn’t mean he wants to deal with the man’s exes.

“Yeah we feel the same way about him.” Barton jokes, elbowing a man Strange identifies as Wilson. Strange gives him a long look, trying to discern whether or not this man is serious.

“It is you I find aggravating Barton, not him.” Strange replies eventually. Moving to walk past the abrasive man. The Maximoff girl gets in his way. The petty woman who thought a scepter would give her revenge, happiness, power. Well she has power, but nothing compared to him. 

“Look, Strange, we just want to talk to Stark.” Clint explains, holding his hands up as if to express innocence. Strange knows that those hands have hurt someone he now considers a friend, knows that these people are not innocent.

“And I want to not have to talk to you, it looks like we can’t always get what we want.” Strange replies, using his magic to force Wanda out of his path. “There is a restraining order in place, and if you do contact Dr. Stark I will tell the courts it was premeditated,” His cloak swishes in the breeze as he exits the coffee shop, Lattee forgotten on the counter.

…

 

“The Avengers are in the Lobby boss, I’ve called the police they should be here soon.” Friday informs them, as they sit on the couch. Tony pinned between his two best friends with Peter Parker lounging on his love seat,

“Thanks, Fri.” Tony says, pushing Rhodey’s shoulders back gently until he looks less likely to race off and fight them himself.

“Trespassing assholes.” Peter mumbles, and Pepper laughs. Tony snuggles into Rhodey’s side. “I’ll go handle them if you’d like?” Peter offers. Tony shakes his head.

“Nah, I’m over them. Let the cops handle it. I want to enjoy my day with you guys.” Tony says, and Pepper and Peter coo at him. “Shut up, I’m a bad ass, not cute.” He protests, and they laugh, laugh, at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited version of a fic I posted on tumblr, no new scenes but 800 extra words.


End file.
